Current life insurance solutions generally do not provide for product investment returns that participate in global equity market growth in a framework that is easy for the owner of the policy to manage and implement.
Other financial vehicles for investment security exist besides life insurance policies. For instance, an annuity is a financial vehicle used to pay a person a certain sum of money in a series of distributions made at regular intervals. U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,032 discloses an annuity that provides a guaranteed rate of return for a guarantee period while at the same time providing upward adjustments to the interest rate if there is a corresponding increase in a specified reference rate, which may be a U.S. Treasury rate or an interest rate that is used to settle a contract that is traded on a financial futures exchange.
A general system for analyzing and managing equity participation life insurance and annuity contracts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,272, which discloses a system that manages the increased risk from participation in the stock market by periodically monitoring assets and liabilities and determining the purchase and sale of stock options and other hedging instruments to cover the risks.
Continuing financial needs exist to provide life insurance policy products by using various specific methods and systems to provide increased returns on premium investment and correspondingly increased death benefits and/or equivalent cash value.